YuGiOh! Delta: Summer Solstice
by Rebster6
Summary: In this story, we delve further into James and Katie's backstory, including Katie's first experiences with a Number, and how it will come back to haunt her. In addition, the rise of Number 94: Matrix Golem. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Katie was the first to stir

It was the rising sun that had done it. Her bedroom window faced east, and as a result, the sun would wake her up every time she forgot to close the curtains the night before. Her bedding was wrapped around her like a cocoon, her face was buried in her pillow, her strikingly red hair was spread out around her head, and she was very comfortable. She didn't want to get up. But the shaft of sunlight seemed to be taunting her, and there were voices coming from outside the door. Everyone else was up; it was about time she did the same. Reluctantly, she stretched and pushed herself upright.

James was lying next to her, still snoring away merrily. She smiled. Her boyfriend might be a computer nerd who stayed up most nights playing video games, but when he went to sleep, he slept with a vengeance. She'd learnt quickly that it was easier not to bother trying to wake him.

With a sigh, she untangled herself from the duvet and opened her bedroom door.

The first thing that greeted her was the smell of burning. With a sense of dread, she stepped out into the central communal area, closing the door behind her. She didn't bother closing it softly – it wouldn't wake James up anyway. Once outside, the smell of burning was even worse. She quickly identified the source, and the moment she did, her worst fears were realised.

Dan had attempted to start cooking breakfast without her.

He was attempting to make an omelette, and the entire thing was literally going up in smoke. Dan, who possessed absolutely no cooking skills whatsoever, had no idea how it had happened, and was now running the blackened omelette under the cold tap, pan and all. Honestly, she was surprised that he'd managed to even get that far.

Two people were helping him. Or rather, laughing their heads off as Dan demonstrated his complete inaptitude once again. There was Leah, his closest friend. And there was Matt, their leader.

It had been almost a week since the duel with Mizutsu, where Matt had won them their first Number. And in that brief time, Matt had changed drastically. He was so much more involved with the lives of everyone around him. He laughed, played, and dueled with them on a regular basis. He had a far more serious personality than any of them, and sometimes reprimanded them for being silly, but overall had become a lot more open. Two nights ago, he had even told them about how he had acquired his own Number, which was a disturbing tale to listen to, and must have been hard for Matt to tell, but he had done so regardless.

To Katie, it seemed that Matt was finally starting to feel at home.

Dan, on the other hand, had used the time less efficiently. His cooking skills had not improved in the slightest.

"Dan, seriously, don't..." Leah moaned between her giggles.

"It'll be fine!" Dan assured her brightly, emptying the water out of the pan, then replacing the pan on the hob to try cooking the soaked omelette again.

"Come on, man," Matt said. "Even you have to realise that your omelette is beyond help now. Show some humanity. Let it die a peaceful death."

"No no, it's fine," Dan insisted. "I've almost got it down; I know I can do it this time." Matt buried his head in his hands.

Katie stepped forward, and the others quickly became aware of her presence. "Morning, Katie!" Leah said happily. "I think you've arrived just in time."

"So I see," Katie said, grinning, her hands on her hips, looking sternly at Dan. "What do you think you're doing with that?"

Dan looked at the pan, then back at her. "Oh... Katie... um... this isn't what it looks like-"

"It looks like it to me," she interrupted, acting all stern, trying to keep herself from laughing. "It looks like you're trying to fix breakfast. Behind my back! Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out about this?"

Dan, now realising that she was joking, decided to play along, and looked at the floor guiltily. "Well... I guess... I'm sorry you had to find out like this-"

"So how's this work?" Katie replied, raising her voice very slightly. "Am I not good enough for you anymore? You think Matt can do it better than me? Is that what you're saying?"

"It wasn't like that, I swear." Dan said, raising his hands defensively. "It's not you, it's me. Besides, Matt's a good friend, but he could never be as good as you..." Matt suddenly looked quite uncomfortable.

By this point, Leah was laughing so hard she was struggling to stay on her stool. "Oh god, please stop..." she gasped, clinging to the counter for support.

Katie couldn't hold it anymore, and ended up doubled over with giggles. Matt and Dan joined in, the omelette lying forgotten in the pan.

"Hahaha... sorry Katie," said Dan, in between laughs. "I just wanted to try this myself for once."

"It's ok," she replied, making her way over to the kitchen area. "Though I think Matt was right, that volcanic-solidified-magma-omelette-thing is a bit beyond help. You should probably start again."

"Told you!" Matt said triumphantly.

"Rubbish. Everything's fine. It's perfectly edible." Dan insisted. He turned back to the frying pan to show them, then suddenly jumped back with a yelp of surprise at the flames rising out of the pan.

Leah cracked up again, as Matt dived forwards to turn the gas off. "Oh Dan, your cooking does make me laugh."

He turned to her with a look of defiance on his face. "Oh? You think you can do better, can you?"

"I know I can." She replied smugly, standing up and grabbing an apron. "Stand aside boys. The girls are going to work!"

Katie laughed. "Your heard the girl. Everyone around the other side of the counter pronto. This is our party now."

Seeing Dan about to say something, Leah quickly pointed a finger at him and snapped, "Go on, make a joke about girls belonging in the kitchen. I dare you!"

Unsurprisingly, Dan said nothing.

*SEVERAL MINUTES LATER*

There was no denying it. The omelette was cooked to perfection, and large enough to feed all five of them. A disgruntled James had finally decided to join them, grumpy as usual from the early start, but brightening up quickly when he laid eyes on the omelette, which was sitting on the table in between the three sofas. He immediately reached for a piece of it, but Katie slapped his hand away.

"Ow!" he complained. "What was that for?"

"Not yet," she replied, "first, someone here wishes to say something."

Leah looked pointedly at Dan sitting beside her, who shrank into his seat. "Is there anything you'd like to say to us, Dan?"

Dan hesitated, then relented. "Thank you, girls, for making us breakfast. Your species is superior to ours in every way and we will hold a parade in your honour."

"And don't you forget it," Katie giggled.

"Traitor," James said, throwing a cushion at Dan's head.

"Well, I don't know about you lot," Matt said, "but I'm starving. Can we eat?"

Everyone agreed, and they quickly tucked in. James was the first to take a bite, and immediately spat it out, coughing and gasping. "Sweet mother of Mirror Force!" James spluttered. "What the hell is in that thing?"

Matt had been about to take a bite, but quickly thrust it away from his mouth when he saw James' reaction. Katie and Leah weren't so fortunate. They had been committed to their mouthfuls, and were now frantically coughing and hacking pieces of omelette onto their plates.

"Wh- what happened?" Leah gasped, her eyes watering.

"I have no idea," Katie replied. Still coughing, she rounded on Matt. "Do you know anything about this?"

Matt stared back at her calmly, a hint of amusement on his face. "I think you should ask Dan about that."

All eyes turned to Dan.

"Well," the culprit said, choosing his words carefully. "I'm not going to start pointing fingers or blaming anyone: such things are beneath us. However, it's entirely possible – nay, perhaps even probable – that a certain someone within the near vicinity may or may not have upended an entire pot of pepper into the omelette's mixture. Now, there's very little evidence supporting this theory, but in my humble opinion-" He didn't finish, but rather leapt to his feet and ran for it.

"You're so dead!" Leah pelted after him, and thus began the second around-the-room-chase that week. Unfortunately for Dan, Leah had somehow managed to get hold of a wooden ladle, and was repeatedly beating him over the head with it as they ran.

"Ow... thi- ouch, this is uncalled for!" Dan shouted between yelps of pain. "I have the right to a lawyer! I have- OUCH... I have the right to a fair trial in a court of law!"

"The only right you have is the right to remain pummeled!" Leah replied loudly, leaping over the sofas in an attempt to catch him, and almost knocking Matt flying in the process.

As the chase moved into the corridor, Matt straightened up in his chair, then motioned with his finger for Katie to come closer. She did, and Matt whispered, "Maybe we should go out to get breakfast."

She nodded in agreement.

*MEANWHILE*

Somewhere in the city, a long way from the Deltas, another girl was stirring.

She was in a hospital bed – in Room 94 – hooked up to a bunch of machines. It was clear that she'd been in an accident of some kind. The bruises and cuts, each in similar stages of recovery, were widespread and plentiful, covering all visible parts of her body. Her skull had been fractured in several places. Her right wrist was in plaster. Two of her ribs were broken.

The girl had no idea how she had received these injuries. The doctors were certain that she'd received some sort of mental trauma, but it was hard to know what, why or how. Domestic abuse wasn't out of the question, but then again, neither was a car accident, a mugging, or a nasty fall down the stairs. The girl could remember nothing about it. She just wanted to forget about it and be out of here.

But there was someone who did remember. This person was sitting beside her bed now, as he had done for the past week, watching her wake up. He was dressed simply, in jeans and a brown shirt. He had blonde hair and dull hazel eyes. And he knew that this was no accident. He knew that these injuries had been caused by someone. And he knew exactly who. The only issue was, he had no idea where to find the one who was responsible.

The girl was awake now. She instinctively turned her head, already knowing that he'd be standing beside her, as he always was. "Good morning, Keane," she whispered.

"Good morning, Esta." He said softly, reaching out and stroking her bright blonde hair. "The doctors say you're doing great, but I still wanted to check in on you."

"Thank you..." she said weakly. He put a finger to his lips and she understood. She wasn't to waste her energy talking. Even that small snippet of conversation had been a struggle.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't stay. I have to go to work now," he said, wishing with all his heart that he could stay longer. "I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?"

She smiled and nodded, no more than a tiny rocking motion. Then she closed her eyes, already exhausted. Keane looked at her a moment longer, sadness etched into every line of his face, before turning and leaving the room. He passed a doctor on the way in, who greeted him as a friend. He was often visiting Esta in Room 94, and the doctors had grown to know him quite well.

So this doctor knew, right then, that something was different about the boy. Was it the way he walked? It was such a subtle difference, but Keane did seem to be walking more confidently, more purposefully. Dismissing the thought as unimportant, the doctor entered the room to perform the usual checks.

But Keane had changed. He had become more driven, more determined to find the person who'd caused all this, and make them pay for what they'd done. It was becoming everything he was. It was in every fibre of his being, every corner of his mind: revenge. He was becoming obsessed with it.

In fact, he was so engrossed in this thought, that he barely even registered the green flash on the back of his hand, or the tiny whisper in the back of his mind egging him on.

_"We can do it, young one. We just need to know where to start…"_

* * *

**Fun Fact #1: The summer solstice refered to in the title is when the sun is at its highest point when seen from the North Pole or South Pole, depending on which Hemisphere you're in. This will not be story-relevant, but the word 'Solstice' will be._  
_**

**Fun Fact #2: If James and Katie ever get around to writing their version of the opening story, you'll learn a lot more about the girl, Esta, mentioned at the end of this chapter, such as what happened to her. If not, you will have to settle for what is revealed in this story, in addition to the info given on our profile page.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The town was already bustling when the taxi dropped them off. It was Saturday morning, and the streets were packed with people, all bustling in and out of shops, restaurants, and other buildings. The five kids had chosen a busy day, but that didn't matter.

"So," said Matt, instinctively taking charge even though it wasn't necessary. "Who wants what to eat?"

"I'll go with whatever," Dan answered.

"I don't mind," Leah agreed. The two of them had made up very quickly, as usual, and were already laughing about the whole thing.

"Fine, then I'll make the decision, if it's all the same to you lot," James announced. "I vote for burger and chips." Dan and Leah immediately started gagging dramatically. Katie stared at him in mock disgust. "What?"

"Burgers and chips? For breakfast?" Katie said, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. "What kind of animal are you?"

"The kind that likes his food hot, covered in ketchup, and great in quantity!" James grinned, slapping his stomach. Katie reflected silently that, although her boyfriend was still in excellent shape, if she didn't curb his eating habits soon, it wouldn't be long before he developed quite the belly.

Matt intervened. "Well, either way, I'm pretty sure your vote's been overruled. We're not doing that."

James started to argue, then decided otherwise. "Alright then, where would you like to go?" Matt simply pointed. The others followed the direction he was pointing, and noticed a large shopping centre, with an advertisement for a food court on the doors. "There?"

"Yes." Matt replied. "I've been there before; their breakfasts are very good."

"All those in favour?" Katie asked. Four hands went up. James, realising he was beaten, put his hands in his pockets and sulked his way into the food court behind the others.

Once inside, they found that Matt had been entirely correct. The menus contained a huge selection of breakfast meals, even including several all-day burger meals, which were enough to keep James happy. Once they had ordered, they sat sipping their drinks, waiting for the food to arrive. Leah had run off to do some window shopping in the few shops surrounding the food court.

"So, James," Dan said, "What put you in such a wonderful mood today?"

James grunted. "I'm not a morning person. I never have been. And you lot making such a racket at stupid-o-clock in the morning-"

"It was 8:30." Dan laughed.

"Plus, we weren't making a racket. We were making breakfast." Matt added.

"Whatever! Point is, I get grumpy when I'm not allowed to wake up at my own pace."

Katie smiled, stirring the ice in her drink. "Well, I can think of one way to fix that. How about going to bed at normal human times, rather than staying up playing video games all night?"

"You know, she's got a point." Matt said. "I know we all love our late night talks. But there is a limit, and the rest of us always go to bed at a reasonable hour. You stay up a lot longer."

"Hey, I never disturb any of you, do I?" James argued. No-one said anything. While it was true that James kept the volume of his games to a minimum so that they never disturbed anyone, it was also true that he was avoiding the issue: his excessive grumpiness.

Fortunately, Leah arrived before the brief pause in conversation became too pronounced. As she sat down and picked up her lemonade, Dan eyed the three shopping bags she'd brought back incredulously. "I thought you just went to window shop? How on earth did you buy so much?"

It was a hot day, and Leah gulped down half her drink before answering. "Because I'm a girl. We're allowed to do that." She wiped her mouth and grinned cheekily. Dan turned away, shaking his head in amazement, but still smiling.

At that moment, the food arrived. It certainly looked impressive. They had all ordered different things: Katie had ordered pancakes, Matt had ordered a bacon and cheese toasty, Dan had ordered waffles with a side of maple syrup, Leah had ordered an omelette (giving Dan the evil eye the entire time), and James had followed through on his word and ordered a cheeseburger with a mountain of chips. Katie eyed James' 'breakfast' with mild horror.

James wasted no time with tucking in, filling his burger with barbecue sauce and leaving it to soak into the bread before starting on his chips. Everyone else started to eat as well, trying to ignore the smell. Dan had brought with him a bottle of his favourite maple syrup, which he had left on the table to make sure the sunlight kept it warm. Now, he drowned his waffles in it and tucked in. There was a brief silence while everyone ate their first few mouthfuls, marvelling at how good the food was.

"So, what does *gulp* everyone think we should do after this?" James attempted to say between mouthfuls.

Katie answered. "Good question. I'm ok with whatever. Matt, what do you-"

Matt held up a hand to stop her. He had stopped eating and was watching Dan with concern. Katie followed his line of sight. Dan had also stopped eating, but had done so mid-mouthful. In fact, he seemed to be almost frozen, a look of concentration on his face, as if deciding how to answer a particularly tough question.

"Dan...?" Katie said, not taking her eyes off him. Beside her, James had also put down his burger, and was watching everything with a worried expression. "Dan... are you ok?"

The table was silent.

No-one said anything.

Then Dan coughed.

It was quite an unexpected noise, and it made everyone at the table jump. They watched him with growing concern. Dan coughed again, the action making his body shudder. They wondered if he was choking. All of a sudden, Dan spat out his mouthful and, with a look of disgust on his face, leapt to his feet and ran towards the bathrooms.

The four of them were silent. They were still unsure of what they'd just seen.

It was James who broke the silence. "Um... ok, I'll ask the obvious question. What just happened?"

"I'm not sure..." Matt replied. He looked at Leah, and it occurred to him that she hadn't reacted with surprise to any of this. In fact, she had sat there calmly the entire time. "Did you have something to do with that?" He asked. The other two turned to look at Leah.

"Well," she said, and Katie recognised her expression: she was struggling not to laugh. "Now, I don't know all the details. But there have been rumours that a certain someone, who shall remain unnamed, might have switched Dan's bottle of maple syrup with an identical bottle that was just bought in the shops." While she was talking, she reached into one of the bags and pulled out a bottle, identical to the one on the table. "This is the evidence I've collected so far."

Katie stared at her, open-mouthed. "You..." Then she burst out laughing, the other two boys joining in quickly.

James, still laughing, returned to his food. "So, Dan thinks he put maple syrup on his waffles. What did he actually put on his waffles?" To answer, Leah reached into her bag again and, with a wicked smile, pulled out another bottle. It was a shampoo bottle, one that boasted an 'anti-dandruff' effect. It was a clear plastic. The contents of the bottle were exactly the same colour as Dan's syrup had been. The bottle was mostly empty.

The three of them stared at the bottle incredulously, then erupted into a storm of hilarity, which caused many people at neighbouring tables to stop eating and turn to look at the kids. They couldn't help it. Katie was laughing so hard that she rolled off her chair, and ended up convulsing on the ground. Leah had also joined in.

One of the surrounding tables must have complained, because a waiter came over to them and asked them to stop being so noisy. They attempted to calm down and, still snickering over Dan's predicament, returned to their food.

*MEANWHILE*

The kids were being watched.

One of the counter staff at a neighbouring shop had just taken his break, after serving a particularly giggly girl who had bought a bottle of shampoo and nothing else, which ended his morning shift. He ditched the itchy red sweater with the ridiculous name tag that said 'Hello, my name is Keane' as soon as he was out of the shop. He didn't understand why he had to wear it. No-one cared about his name. They just wanted to pay for their stuff and leave.

Like the Deltas, he had made straight for the food court, ordered just a sandwich, and tucked in immediately. He only had twenty minutes to eat it before getting back to work, and wouldn't get another meal until midday, so he made sure to make it last.

The sound of laughter was what drew his attention. It was loud, and sounded like a bunch of rowdy kids. Irritated by all the noise, Keane craned his head to find the source of the disturbance... and that's when he saw her. She was sitting at that table, laughing along with the other three teens. The person he was looking for. He'd found her! She was here! Merely a few metres away from him. She hadn't noticed him.

He stared at her, the hate burning in every cell in his body. He felt like he was going to explode with anger. Why was she sitting there? Laughing. Happy. Healthy. She didn't seem to care about what she'd done in the slightest. It was all Keane could do not to run over there and attack her. As it was, his hand curled into involuntary fists, crushing his breakfast between them. He didn't care. He didn't even notice.

Now another boy was walking over to join them, talking to them and making wild hand movements. He seemed annoyed, but was laughing all the same. He sat down, and the group resumed eating. That made five of them. Five. Keane wondered if the person he had been searching for had told any of her friends about what she did. Somehow he doubted it. He was sure they knew nothing of all this.

_"Fear not, young one. Today, that will all change."_

Keane grinned. An evil, malicious, hateful grin. A grin that was not entirely his. Yes, today he was going to get his revenge. Today he was going to make that girl suffer, just as she had made Esta suffer. And he had just the weapon to do it.

* * *

**Fun Fact #3: In regards to the shampoo prank, it did happen in real life, but the other way around. Leah instead replaced my normal shampoo with maple syrup, which she had secretly bought earlier that day. I didn't notice until it was too late. There was much raging that day. As the ultimate final insult, she then told me that, since I had used it, I had to pay her back the cost of the maple syrup!**

**Fun Fact #4: We've never understood those name tags either. For exactly that reason.**

**Fun Fact #5: Waffles, bacon, and maple syrup for breakfast is lush. Only ever had it once or twice, but it was amazing!**

**Fun Fact #6: The profile page has been updated. Check it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, the five of them headed back into the sun. Dan was carrying a bacon sandwich, having chosen to leave his soapy waffles behind. Outside, the streets were still as busy as ever, and the five kids realised that a day of shopping was probably out of the question, much to Leah's dismay.

"So, what should we do now?" Dan asked.

James raised his hand. "Can I make another suggestion, or is everyone just going to overrule me again?"

Katie smiled and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Oh, stop being so grumpy. What's your idea?"

"How about we go swimming?" James said. "There's a leisure centre not too far from here, it's a hot day, why not go for a swim?"

"I'm actually game for that." Dan said, still munching on his sandwich. "I do love me some swimming!"

"Count me in," Leah added. "Sounds like a great idea."

Matt shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

Katie smiled, and twirled a strand of her amazingly red hair over her fingertips. "While I'm sure my hair will be extinguished if it's put underwater, I don't see the harm." Everyone laughed at the joke. "So, where's the nearest place we can buy swimsuits?"

Matt pointed up the road. "There's one right ov-"

"HEY!"

The five of them stopped, looking all around for the source of the shout. "There!" Matt said, pointing back the way they'd come. All eyes turned to examine the teenage boy standing behind them.

He was tall, with spiked-up blonde hair and a fair bit of stubble, as though he hadn't shaved for a few days. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and tied around his waist was a dark red jumper. He was panting, as though he'd just been running. And he was looking at them with an expression of sheer fury.

Matt stepped in front of the others, instinctively putting himself between them and this young man. He was already sensing trouble. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did – this boy was bad news. "Can we help you?" Matt asked cautiously.

There was a pause. The boy stared at Matt dispassionately, as if deciding if he was worth the effort. The other shoppers bustled around them, completely oblivious to this stand-off.

Then, the boy replied. "No. You can't. Now get out of my way, there's someone I want to talk to." Matt stayed exactly where he was, now certain that this boy was dangerous, and determined to keep him at bay. But the boy had already forgotten Matt. He was looking passed him, straight at Katie, who was looking at him with puzzlement. "Katie..." he said slowly, his voice dripping malice. "...I'm glad I found you. Did you really think I wouldn't come after you?"

Katie shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I really have no idea who you are. I don't think we've ever met."

He glared at her. "Oh, we've met. You just don't remember." A look of grim amusement clouded his face briefly. "I'm not surprised you've forgotten me. You forgot about her quickly enough!"

"Her?" James asked. "Hey kid, what the hell are you talking about?"

Katie, however, was starting to feel worried. She had an inkling who this person could be, and it was a horrible thought. "W-who are you?"

The boy gritted his teeth. "You still don't remember? You... you sicken me!" He spat into the ground in front of Matt, whose eyes had never left this boy. "Fine then! I'll remind you of who I am. My name is Keane Maxwell!"

_'Maxwell…' _It was exactly the name Katie didn't want to hear. She felt James stiffen beside her - he recognised the name as well. She took a step back, her eyes fixed on Keane, a look of pure horror on her face.

Keane's expression hadn't changed. "So you remember me now, do you?"

Matt hadn't reacted: his eyes were still glued to Keane, daring him to take a step forward. But Dan and Leah saw James and Katie's reactions. Leah put a hand on Katie's shoulder. "Hey... is everything ok?"

Katie shook her head, but otherwise remained silent, her face white, her hands shaking. Keane was still glaring at her, waiting for her to say something. Leah was attempting to comfort her. Dan turned to face Keane and stepped forward to stand beside Matt. "What's going on here? Why is Katie so scared of you? What did you do to her?"

"What did _I_ do to _her_...?" Keane repeated slowly, turning to look Dan straight in the face. At that moment, both Dan and Matt saw just how close he was to completely losing it. "You despicable kid! How dare you! Don't talk about that which you know nothing about!"

"Then how about filling me in!" Dan retorted loudly. People were starting to notice the shouting kids, and were hurrying out of the way, afraid of a fight. The kids ignored them. "Answer me! What happened between you two?"

"Between us? Nothing." Keane replied, returning his gaze to Katie. "Personally, I'm not surprised she didn't tell you this story. It doesn't exactly paint her in a good light." He paused. Dan said nothing, waiting for him to continue. Keane took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll tell you what happened..."

He raised his hand and pointed at Katie. "Your friend put my little sister in the hospital! She almost died!"

Leah gasped. James turned his head away. Katie buried her face in her hands. Keane stood there, still breathing heavily, still seething. Dan and Matt turned back to look at Katie. Dan reached out a hand. "Katie... is that true?"

She nodded, unable to look at him, tears running between her fingers. James picked up the story. "It was the Numbers. Katie believed this girl was trying to steal me away, and the Number amplified her emotions. She dueled this girl and, well..." He looked at Matt. "You know what dueling with Numbers is like." Matt nodded sympathetically.

Dan turned back to Keane. He now understood exactly why Keane was so upset. His instincts were telling him to ask Keane how his sister was doing, which is what he normally would have done. But he knew that it would be a bad idea. It would only make Keane angrier. So instead he said, "Alright, so you've found Katie. What now?"

Keane's eyes never left Katie, and Dan could see just how much he'd been waiting for this moment. "Now... we duel."

Katie lifted her head in confusion, and finally addressed Keane herself. "A duel? Why?"

"Simple. Because I want to hurt you." Katie flinched at the venom in his voice. "I want to inflict as much pain on you as I can! I want you to feel all the agony you put my little sister through! You almost killed her, and I'll never forgive you for that!"

Matt took a step forward, towards Keane. "Out of the question." He said forcefully. "I'm not going to allow this duel. That's an end of it."

Keane turned his glare on Matt, who didn't blink. "You'd be wise not to stand in my way..." Keane growled. "I've waited long enough to make her pay... I won't let you stop me."

Matt felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around to see Katie shaking her head at him. "Katie..."

"It's ok, Matt," she said. "I'll duel him. I did a horrible thing, and I owe him that much-"

"No way!" James cut in, grabbing her hand. "I'm not letting you go! You weren't yourself when you hurt Esta, it isn't right that you should pay the price for it!"

Katie smiled at him, and squeezed his hand gently. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

James wanted nothing more than to argue. But Katie was determined, and there was nothing he could say. "Just promise me you won't let the duel go too far!" James insisted. "Promise me that!"

Katie paused, looking at James with a sad smile. Then, without a word, she turned to her opponent. Keane understood immediately; she had accepted his challenge. "Follow me," he said. He turned and walked away. Katie followed, with the others close behind, dreading what was to come.

*FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER*

They had arrived at somewhere familiar.

Matt recognised it immediately. They were standing in the same park where, not even a week ago, he had dueled Hideo. It was deserted now. It was here that his Number had gone insane, destroying buildings and tearing up the ground, and the scars were still clearly visible. There were massive gashes in the soil, and many of the windows of the buildings surrounding the park were boarded up. He felt Leah looking at him and bowed his head, embarrassed and ashamed.

Keane and Katie had prepared their duel disks and D-Gazers while walking. Now they linked them.

_"AR Vision – link established"_

Six sets of D-Gazers all linked. The augmented reality rose up around them. James shifted uneasily.

"DUEL!"

**Keane LP: **4000

**Katie LP:** 4000

"I'll start." Keane shouted, before Katie even got a chance to speak. "I draw. I Normal Summon Rescue Rabbit!" The adorable little monster hopped into the field, sniffing the air. It was wearing a hard-hat, and looked deceptively cute and cuddly. Somehow it didn't seem to fit Keane at all.

Rescue Rabbit: Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 300/DEF 100

"Then I'll activate Rescue Rabbit's effect. By banishing it, I can Special Summon two copies of the same Level four or lower Normal Monster from my Deck. I choose Noble Knight Artorigus!" Two duplicates of the same monster appeared. They were both dressed in the same old-fashioned armour, with a fur lining and no helmet.

Noble Knight Artorigus: Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1800

Noble Knight Artorigus: Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1800

"Now, both Level four Noble Knights, Overlay!" Both monsters morphed into yellow amorphous masses and shot upwards, clearing the way for a red spiral portal to open beneath them. "I use these two LIGHT-Attribute monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" The two Xyz Material Monsters sailed into the portal, which upended itself, so it was now standing up between the two duelists. "Appear, Constellar Omega!" A centaur-like creature galloped out of the portal. It was coloured a magnificent white and gold, with black protrusions that resembled wings coming from its back. The Constellar's Xyz crest - a double eight-pointed circle - was afixed to its chest.

Constellar Omega: Beast-Warrior-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2400/DEF 500 – 2 OLU

"Whoa... an Xyz Summon on the first turn." Leah said in awe. "That's no small feat."

"Finally, I'll Set two cards and end my turn." The two face-downs appeared. Keane glared at Katie. Everything about him exuded hatred. He seemed to be disgusted by the very sight of her.

Katie was scared. More scared than she'd ever been in her life. She didn't want to duel Keane: not because it would hurt, but because she didn't feel justified fighting back against someone who'd she'd wronged so badly. Right then, she very almost surrendered the duel.

Deep down, she felt something stir inside her. Was it her Number? Was it disapproving of her actions? Whatever it was, it snapped her out of these thoughts. She had to take responsibility for her actions, but she also had to try and prove that it hadn't been entirely her fault; that her Number had to take some responsibility too. But how to prove that to him...

"My turn, I draw." She resolved to think about it later. Right now, although she was certain that she'd regret this decision, she'd decided to come out on the offensive immediately. Playing defensive would get her killed. "I activate the Field Spell Card, **Solstice Zone of Aphorism**!"

The ground rumbled. All of a sudden, a stone slab forced its way out of the ground behind Katie. A second boulder rose up behind Keane, then a third, until eventually both duelists were standing in a circle of stone. Then the sky changed. The dazzling blue colour shifted, and was replaced by a bright orange, like sunset had come early. It was certainly a sight to behold.

"Due to this card," Katie was saying, "all FIRE monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Also, whenever a Gemini monster is Normal Summoned, its controller can add a FIRE Gemini monster to their hand, then discard one card. Now, I Normal Summon Blazewing Butterfly." The large butterfly, with wings of flame, appeared.

Blazewing Butterfly: Insect-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1500

"Which, of course, gets an increase from my Field Spell."

Blazewing Butterfly: ATK 1500 → 1800/DEF 1500 → 1800

"And due to Solstice Zone's effect, I can add a FIRE Gemini monster from my Deck to my hand, then discard one card." Katie's duel disk extracted a card, which she revealed. "I'll add Phoenix Gearfried from my Deck to my hand, and as for the discard, I choose Phoenix Gearfried again." Instead of adding the card to her hand, she sent it straight to the Graveyard.

Dan was looking confused. He nudged James. "Hey, why did she do that?"

James stopped worrying just long enough to force out a grin. "You'll see."

Katie was continuing. "From my hand, I activate the Equip Spell Card, Supervise. Equip to Blazewing Butterfly." The Insect was surrounded by a yellow blazing aura. "By equipping this card to a Gemini monster, the equipped monster becomes an effect monster and gains its effects. So, using that effect, I can tribute Blazewing Butterfly to Special Summon a different Gemini monster from my Graveyard with its effects already applied." Normally, Katie would be enjoying this part of the duel. But there was no excitement to be found here. It was little more than a desperate fight for survival. "Appear, Phoenix Gearfried!" Blazewing Butterfly whipped up an inferno of fire around it and the Supervise card. Keane covered his eyes. When the fire cleared, both the butterfly and the card were gone, and a proud warrior with white and red armour stood in its place.

Phoenix Gearfried: Warrior-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2200

Phoenix Gearfried: ATK 2800 → 3100/DEF 2200 → 2500

"And now, due to the other effect of Supervise, when it's sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon any Normal Monster from my Graveyard. And that includes Gemini monsters. So I revive Blazewing Butterfly." The fiery insect took to the field again, once again in Attack Position.

Blazewing Butterfly: Insect-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1500

Blazewing Butterfly: ATK 1500 → 1800/DEF 1500 → 1800

Katie didn't stop. She couldn't. She knew that if she paused for even a moment, she wouldn't be able to do this. "Phoenix Gearfried, attack Constellar Omega!" The great warrior lifted its sword aloft, which became wreathed in flames. With a cry, it leapt forwards and slashed the centaur across the chest. It exploded without so much as a cry. Keane threw his hands in front of his face.

**Keane LP:** 4000 → 3300

He raised his head to look at Katie again, eyes blazing. _'I swear, on everything I hold dear... for her, I'll make you pay!'_

* * *

Author-made cards:_  
_

Solstice Zone of Aphorism  
Field Spell Card  
Face-up FIRE monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. When a Gemini monster is Normal Summoned: Its controller can add 1 FIRE Gemini monster from their Deck to their hand, then discard 1 card.

* * *

**Fun Fact #7: As you will soon see, I really didn't design my Solstice cards with any particular naming themes like Leah's or Matt's. For those who are interested, Aphorism means 'a general truth or astute observation'. If you get the reference there, then well done.**

**Fun Fact #8: Oh lord! The page layout has changed. I don't want the page layout to change. Why has the page layout changed?**

**Fun Fact #9: I'm really glad that we got to use Constellar Omega on this fanfic. It's such an amazing monster, as is the entirety of the Constellar archetype.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keane LP:** 3300

Spell & Trap Card Zone: 2 set cards

**Katie LP:** 4000

Phoenix Gearfried: Warrior-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 8/ATK 3100/DEF 2500

Blazewing Butterfly: Insect-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Lvele 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1800

Spell & Trap Card Zone: **Solstice Zone of Aphorism** [Field Card]**  
**

"Blazewing Butterfly, direct attack!" The heated insect glided forwards on wings made of fire, intent on striking Keane down. But Keane was prepared.

"I activate the Trap Card, Soul Resurrection." The Trap Card flipped up, and a pale female spirit extended out of the card. "This card lets me revive a Normal Monster from my Graveyard in Defence Position. So reappear, Noble Knight Artorigus!" The spirit reached bith hands into Keane's duel disk, and pulled the disgruntled knight out of the Graveyard. She deposited him on the field and kept both hands on his shoulders, signifying the Warrior's attachment to the card.

Noble Knight Artorigus: Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1800

Katie gritted her teeth. Keane hadn't even bothered trying to protect his Xyz Monster, which could only mean that it didn't matter to him. But why? Was he trying to force her to use up resources? She felt uneasy. "Since our monsters are equally strong, I won't bother attacking it. I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Keane looked at his card. He seemed pleased with his draw, but no smile cracked his lips. "I activate the Spell Card, D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation. By discarding one card, this Spell lets me return a banished monster to the field." Keane discarded Kappa Avenger. "Reappear, Rescue Rabbit!" The fluffy ball of cuteness hopped back onto the field.

Rescue Rabbit: Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 300/DEF 100

"Then I'll use its effect. And you know what happens after that." Just like before, the Rabbit faded from view. "This time, I'll Summon two copies of Guardian of the Throne Room!" Two golden robots appeared. They ran on tracks, and had three white missiles fitted to their backs.

Guardian of the Throne Room: Machine-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1650/DEF 1600

Guardian of the Throne Room: Machine-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1650/DEF 1600

Katie knew what was coming next. Deep down, she had known it the whole time…

"Both of my Level four Guardians plus the single Noble Knight, Overlay!" As before, the monsters turned fully yellow and flew upwards away from the opening portal. But this portal wasn't a red spiral. It was the shape of a galaxy. "I use these three monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" One at a time, all three Xyz Material Monsters shot into the portal. The portal exploded, showering the field with light particles. "Arise! **Number 94: Matrix Golem**!"

Katie looked up, her fears confirmed.

The green number ninety-four flashed above the field, at the same time etching itself into the back of Keane's hand. Out of the residue from the portal rose a massive metal cube. It was a huge array of colours, but all of them were dulled out. Slowly, the cube began to split widthways, opening up into two pieces. These split through the middle, opening into numerous different shapes. These shapes floated slowly out and reconfigured themselves in different locations, eventually forming the crude appearance of a cyclops. Laboriously, the cyclops stretched its arms out and let off a strange electronic howl, full of static and buzzing. Its chest was raised far above its waist, and the area where its stomach should have been was little more than a pole for support. Its Number was clearly visible, on a round plate that replaced its solar plexus. Its colours were still dulled out: in fact, the most striking feature about it was its three bright yellow Overlay Units.

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: Machine-Type/Xyz/Gemini/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000 – 3 OLU**

Leah cried out. "A Number!"

Matt looked at Keane, as if re-evaluating everything he'd said. "We should have realised. Only a Number could make someone act like this-"

"You're wrong!" Keane shouted. He had heard them talking, and if only for a few seconds, he had forgotten Katie. "This thing hasn't done anything to me. Everything I'm doing here is of my own free will." He clenched his fist so hard it started to shake. "I want to make her suffer more than anything in the world. This card hasn't changed that. It's just made it easier for me to inflict pain!" The Number let off another odd howl.

James was shaking. He'd only witnessed a few duels with Numbers. Katie vs Esta... Matt vs Hideo... Dan vs Leah... Matt vs Mizutsu... without exception, all of them had ended with someone getting hurt, or worse. And now Katie was dueling another Number holder. Worse, a Number holder whose only goal was to hurt his opponent as much as possible. Why had she agreed to this?

As a matter fact, Katie was asking herself that very question now. What was she going to do now? The Number's influence would only make it harder to communicate with Keane in a reasonable manner. She wondered if it was even possible at all.

"Now, let's begin." Keane was saying, turning his attention back to his opponent. "I Normal Summon **Number 94: Matrix Golem**!"

Katie blinked. She was sure she's misheard him. Then she saw it. The Number behind Keane: it had begun to glow. With a flash of light, all of the coloured panels covering its body lit up, It raised its arms to the sky and howled again, But this time there was no static, no interference. The Number somehow seemed more complete than before.

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: Machine-Type/Xyz/Gemini/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000 – 3 OLU**

"He's Normal Summoning a monster that's already in play..." Leah said, confused. Then the penny dropped. "So that means... it's a Gemini monster?"

Matt nodded. "A Gemini Xyz Monster. I didn't think such a thing was possible."

Katie was likewise dumbfounded. _'So this Xyz Monster is also a Gemini monster...' _She chastised herself for not being more wary of it. _'This thing's dangerous. I need to be more cautious of it.'_

"I activate Matrix Golem's effect!" One of the golem's Overlay Units spiralled into its eye, which lit up. "By detaching one of its Overlay Units, I can perform an additional Normal Summon this turn."

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: 3 **→** 2 OLU**

"I Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!" A hideous, deformed creature appeared, howling at the sky.

Gene-Warped Warwolf: Beast-Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 100

Keane's face twisted into a crude imitation of a grin. "Oh, I should also mention that Matrix Golem has another effect. Each time a monster is Normal Summoned, you take 400 points of damage!"

Matrix Golem's panels lit up brighter than ever. Then lasers, dozens of them, shot out from its body, shooting on all directions. The four observers threw themselves backwards, narrowly missing a laser that carved a smoking line in the grass where they had been standing. Others blazed perfectly straight lines across the surrounding buildings, damaging the brickwork that hadn't even been repaired yet.

But many of them sliced across Katie. She screamed. The pain was unbelievable. Each laser felt like a white-hot bar laid against her bare skin. She didn't fall, but rather stood there gasping for breath, eyes wide in shock, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

**Katie LP:** 4000 → 3600

James stumbled to his feet, intent on running towards Katie. He couldn't let her continue. Not like this.

Something grabbed hold of his arms. Turning around, he saw Dan and Leah holding on to him. He struggled. "Let go of me! I have to help her!"

"You can't-" Dan tried to say.

Matt stepped in front of James, blocking Katie from his view. He was also looking stressed out by the current situation. "James, you can't go to her! Not yet!"

James stopped struggling. "Why?"

"Battle!" They all turned around in time to see Keane begin his Battle Phase. "Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack her Blazewing Butterfly!" With a roar, the werewolf pounced, destroying the bug in an instant. The flames of its wings went out like a light.

**Katie LP:** 3600 → 3400

"Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Limiter Removal. It doubles the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters I control for this turn only." Keane activated the card, which shrouded Matrix Golem in electricity.

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: ATK 2000 **→ **4000**

With a passionate shout, Keane gave the order. "Go, Matrix Golem, attack Phoenix Gearfried! Cybernetic wave impulse!" Matrix Golem charged a bright multi-coloured ball of energy in its single eye. With another mechanical roar, it fired. The sphere covered the distance quickly, and completely engulfed Katie and her monster. She screamed in agony, the energy waves surrounding her. Every cell in her body was on fire!

Then the sphere dissipated. And this time Katie collapsed. She couldn't help it; it was all too much. She fell down onto one knee, barely in control of her own body, the smell of burning hair tickling her nose. Phoenix Gearfired was simply gone.

**Katie LP:** 3400 → 2500

Katie's vision was dimming. It was hard to see, and even harder to make sense of what she was seeing. What was Keane doing now? Oh, he was activating a Spell Card... **Xyz Shroud** – that was it. But why? Ah yes, because it would save Matrix Golem from being destroyed by Limiter Removal... Katie was really struggling to concentrate, to fight her way back from the edge of consciousness.

James had seen enough. With an anguished cry, he tore himself free of Dan and Leah's grasp, dodged past Matt, and ran as fast as he could over to where Katie was kneeling. He didn't care about the danger anymore. He didn't care about the duel. His only thought was to protect his girlfriend.

But Keane wasn't having any of it. In the middle of his move, he turned his head slowly to watch James. The Number's head followed. Keane muttered something that nobody heard. Matrix Golem took a step forward.

James didn't even see the massive hand swinging towards him until it was too late to stop. It was like running headlong into a brick wall. The back of the golem's hand smashed into him and lifted him off his feet, throwing him several yards back. He landed heavily, the breath exploding out of him, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"I won't let you interfere..." Keane said, as the other three ran over to their downed comrade. "After what this disgusting excuse for a person did, my little sis' deserves justice! I won't let you stop me!"

Katie had regained her senses, but was still shaky. She pushed herself onto her feet, looking at James. The fight had drained out of her. "Keane... please stop this. I'm so sorry about what I did to your sister, truly I am. But you have to realise, I wasn't myself then. I would never have done something like that-"

"You're sorry!" Keane shouted back. "Why should I believe that? I could see the malice in your eyes! You wanted to hurt her! What you were doing to her is no different from what I'm doing to you now!"

"I told you, I wasn't myself-" Katie began.

Keane cut her off. "You don't care about her at all! After what you did to her, you visited her once! ONCE! How could you be so cold-hearted?"

Katie was practically sobbing by this point, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She didn't try to wipe them away. "I couldn't bear to own up to what I'd done. I took one look at her and... and..." She sobbed again.

James turned away. He could remember that day all too well. The girl in bed ninety-four was in a bad way. Katie couldn't look at her. She had buried her head in his chest, crying her eyes out. And he had comforted her, but at the same time he was astonished. Katie was such a strong person. Almost nothing could make her cry: not pain, not sad movies, nothing. But then, he supposed, this was hardly a normal circumstance.

Keane was completely unmoved by her tears. "Stop it! After what you put me through... after what you put us through... you have no right to cry! You have no right to show remorse now! Face me, fight me, and accept what you deserve!"

* * *

Author-made cards:

Number 94: Matrix Golem  
Machine-Type/Xyz/Gemini/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000  
3 Level 4 monsters  
This card is treated as a non-Effect Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ● This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; you can Normal Summon 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set this turn (you can only gain this effect once per turn). When a monster is Normal Summoned: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

Solstice Zone of Aphorism  
Field Spell Card  
Face-up FIRE monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. When a Gemini monster is Normal Summoned: Its controller can add 1 FIRE Gemini monster from their Deck to their hand, then discard 1 card.

Xyz Shroud  
Spell Card  
During this turn, face-up Xyz Monsters you currently control cannot be destroyed by your card effects.

* * *

**Fun Fact #10: This chapter is by far and away the hardest thing we've ever had to write. Two of us were literally welling up. Writing about pain and misery and despair like this is something that we all wanted to try (because writers have to be skilled in all fields), but not to this level. This was simply painful to write. Nevertheless, we think it turned out ok, but once this story is finished, we will only write stories like this _very_ sparingly.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keane LP:** 3300

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: Machine-Type/Xyz/Gemini/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 4000/DEF 2000 - 2 OLU**

Gene-Warped Warwolf: Beast-Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 100

Spell & Trap Card Zone: 1 set card

**Katie LP: **2500

Spell & Trap Card Zone: **Solstice Zone of Aphorism** [Field Card]**  
**

"I end my turn. Now get going! It's your move!" Keane shouted forcefully.

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: ATK 4000 **→** 2000**

Katie stood there, her body racked with sobs. She didn't know what she hoped to accomplish. She was just going through the motions now. "I draw... I Set one monster, then another face-down. Turn end."

Keane shook his head in contempt. "Pitiful. My turn, draw! I activate Matrix Golem's effect. So by detaching one of its Overlay Units, I get an extra Normal Summon this turn." The cyclops' second Overlay Unit shot into its eyepiece.

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: 2 **→** 1 OLU**

"So let's do this. I Normal Summon Vorse Raider!" The creature appeared had the vague semblance of a human, but with a twisted smile and a horrific blade.

Vorse Raider: Beast-Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1200

"Then I'll use Matrix Golem's second effect! Each time a monster is Normal Summoned, you take 400 damage." A glint seemed to appear in his eye. The golem screeched at the sky, and let lose its barrage of lasers. Each one slashed its way across Katie, one after the other. She screamed again, and collapsed onto one knee, smoke rising from her shoulder.

**Katie LP:** 2500 → 2100

"Now I activate the Trap Card, **Thriving Hatred**!" The Trap Card flipped up. "This card equips to an Effect Monster on the field. Then, whenever that Effect Monster uses its effect to inflict damage, **Thriving Hatred** increases its ATK by an amount equal to the damage dealt." Matrix Golem was surrounded by a simmering red aura.

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: ATK 2000 **→** 2400**

"And of course, since I get two Normal Summons, I hope you're ready to feel the pain again!" Keane didn't wait for an answer. "I Normal Summon **Constellar Lyra**!" This Spellcaster was also dressed as a knight, but with a different white-gold armour. The Constellar's regular crest – a golden sun – was visible on her stomach.

**Constellar Lyra: Spellcaster-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1000**

This time, Matrix Golem didn't even wait for the command. It seemed as hungry for pain as Keane was. The lasers shot from every point on its body, lashing their way across everything. Unexpectedly, one of them also hit Dan in the back as he was helping James up. He cried out in surprise and pain, and instantly collapsed beside James. Leah ran over to help him.

Katie was once again struck multiple times. She tried to cry out, but her lungs were empty. The pain was excruciating! It was as if she was being branded, burned, over and over again! When they stopped, she seemed to crumple, until she was lying on her front. There was a metallic taste in her mouth.

**Katie LP:** 2100 → 1700

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: ATK 2400 **→** 2800**

Leah pulled Dan to his feet again, and they both lifted James up too. James swayed, a little unsteady, but determined not to fall over again.

And it was at that very moment, in the lull between attacks, that Dan noticed something he hadn't seen before. It was something about Keane. He was standing there, overshadowed by his Number, a look of passionate loathing on his face. But something wasn't right. Something was missing. What was it?

Then he had it. It was so simple, yet very strange.

Keane wasn't smiling.

Quickly, Dan thought back to several of the Number duels he'd witnessed or been told about. Mizutsu... when he'd been attacking Matt and causing devastation to the area around him, he'd been laughing his head off. Even Matt himself, when he had been destroying the park and hurting all those people, he'd had that twisted smile, as though he was getting exactly what he wanted and was loving it. That's exactly what James had told him, and Dan didn't doubt him.

But it wasn't like that with Keane. He was oddly stoic. He was ordering all these attacks, inflicting so much pain, getting exactly what he wanted. So why wasn't he happy? Why wasn't he relishing in it like the other Number holders had? Dan whispered his findings to Leah, who had no more idea than him.

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe it's that he's not enjoying himself as much as he thought he would." She whispered back.

Dan looked back at Keane. "Maybe... I don't know... something's definitely missing." He watched Katie with concern; she didn't seem to be trying to get up.

"Battle!" The shout from Keane caught their attention. "Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack the face-down monster!" The werewolf howled once again, and charged at the face-down monster. The monster flipped up, revealing a slim magician dressed in a dark red cloak, it was carrying a large shield, onto which was printed the image of a coiled dragon. Its name was **Solstice Armoured Mage**, and it was strong enough to take on the wolf.

**Solstice Armoured Mage: Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 400/DEF 2000**

**Solstice Armoured Mage: ATK 400 **→** 700/DEF 2000 **→** 2300**

The werewolf hacked away at the shield, but couldn't break it. With a cry, the defender drove his shield forwards, shoving the wolf away. Keane recoiled as if stung.

**Keane LP:** 3300 → 3000

He gritted his teeth and looked at the circle of rocks still surrounding them. "Accursed Field Spell!" He glared back at Katie. "I'll make you pay for that!" The girl, still lying face-down in the grass, didn't respond: she could've been unconscious.

In fact, she was very close to that. Everything that Keane had said, everything he was doing, the pain... it was all too much. She couldn't go on. She couldn't even see a reason for trying anymore. _'What's the point?' _She told herself. _'I can't reach him. And he's right about everything. Maybe I should-'_

"Katie!"

The shout startled her. Weakly, she turned her head to the side, and saw James. He was injured but upright. And he was shouting at her. She couldn't make out the words that he was saying, but understood his meaning clear as day.

James had always been there. He'd stuck with her through the worst of it, never once blamed her for what happened, never once made her feel bad about it. And just now… he had been willing to risk his own life to keep her safe. She didn't think she'd ever loved anyone so much in her entire life.

It wasn't a huge source of strength for her. But it was enough.

With a great effort, she got one hand underneath her. Then the other. And slowly, torturously, began to push herself up. Keane didn't try to attack again, but rather watched her, waiting. Finally, with a great gasp of agony, Katie was upright. She hurt all over. Her shoulder was aching badly, and she was putting more weight on one leg than the other. But otherwise, she was ready.

Keane nodded. "So you actually managed to get up again, did you? Good. It's a lot more satisfying to destroy you like this. Go, Matrix Golem, attack **Solstice Armoured Mage**!" The cyclops shrieked at her again and began charging its attack.

But this time, Katie was going to fight back. "I activate the Trap Card, **Solstice Supernova**!" The Trap Card activated. The field began to shimmer, as if caught in a heat wave. "This card activates when you attack a Solstice monster I control. After that, by discarding 1 card, it destroys all face-up monsters you control, and allows all Gemini monsters on my field to start applying their effects!"

"What?" Keane gasped. The heat waves were getting worse, the air itself shimmering, all of this heat emanating from that card. Katie discarded the Monster Card, Evocator Chevalier. As if in response, the Trap Card seemed to explode upwards, fire blasting in all directions. There was so much of it; Keane didn't know where to look. It looked like a solid wall of flames, rushing forwards to devour his field. He gritted his teeth, "I activate the effect of **Thriving Hatred**! I can destroy it to save my equipped monster!"

He didn't have time to say anything more. With a whooshing sound, the flames enveloped him. To those watching the duel, it was as if Keane's field was hit by a comet! The flames devoured everything in their path. Gene-Warped Warwolf, **Constellar Lyra**, and Vorse Raider all dissipated in the intense heat. The Trap Card followed them very quickly. Only the Number remained, protected by a crimson aura.

As quickly as they had appeared, the flames faded away, showing Keane's field scorched and quite bare. His Number, however, had remained unharmed. In fact, it was still gathering power in its eye as if nothing had happened. Katie's monster was also still ok, and the dragon symbol on its shield had lit up, signifying that its effect was now being applied.

Keane glared at her. "Putting aside for a moment the fact that I'm going to make sure you regret that," he growled, "it looks like your plan failed, didn't it. Matrix Golem is still here and still attacking!"

Despite herself, Katie forced out a smile. "It might have survived, but your Equip Card didn't, so its attack points return to normal."

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: ATK 2800 **→** 2000**

Keane gasped.

"And there's more." Katie went on. "My monster's effect is now also being applied, and it's an effect that changes its original DEF to 2600. Which, in turn, receives a boost from my Field Spell."

**Solstice Armoured Mage: DEF 2300 **→** 2900**

"You little..." Keane snarled. "So that was your plan."

"Oh, and last I checked, you were in the middle of an attack." Katie finished. Keane glanced behind him: it was true. Matrix Golem had survived the impact, and had just declared battle when the Trap was activated.

Keane turned back to her, a vein protruding on the side of his neck. "Fine! Since the number of monsters on the field has changed, I call a replay and stop my attack!"

"You can't!" James shouted. Keane turned to look at him, now with both surprise and hatred in his eyes. "Replays can only occur when the number of monsters on _your opponent's_ field changes. And if you'll notice, Katie still has the same amount of monsters she did when the attack was declared."

Leah put a hand of James shoulder. "See? You don't have to run headlong into the middle of a duel to help Katie. You can help her just as much from here-" Leah was shocked as James wrapped his arms around her. She felt him shaking with repressed sobs, and smiled. _'To be able to help Katie in a duel like this… it means so much to him.' _She returned the hug, then broke away to continue watching the duel. James did the same, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Keane was bracing himself. James was right: there was nothing he could do. His opponent had prepared a very clever Trap and he'd blundered right into it.

Above him, Matrix Golem fired. The ball of energy shot across the gap between them and slammed into the mage's shield. The mage seemed to be struggling with it at first. But then, just as he had done with the werewolf a few minutes earlier, he thrust his shield forwards, sending the attack straight back at Keane.

Keane screamed as he was engulfed by his own Number's attack. It hurt much more than he'd imagined. He almost fell, but managed to stay upright, swearing under his breath,

**Keane LP:** 3000 → 2100

He looked up at Katie, hate etched into every inch of his face. "You..." Then he gasped in pain and clutched his hand. The green number ninety-four in the back of his hand was blazing with light. It was like a small lantern. When Keane looked up again, his eyes were tinged with red. "Do you have any idea how much I despise you...?" he said slowly.

Katie stopped grinning instantly, and silently berated herself. _'What the hell am I doing? I'm in the wrong here. I half-killed his little sister. Why on earth am I fighting back?' _Tears sprang to her eyes again. _'I shouldn't be doing this… Keane doesn't deserve this… he's just-'_

"Katie!"

It was another male shout. Katie quickly turned to its source, and saw Matt looking at her, a determined expression on his face. The others, surprised, had also turned to look at him. Only Keane was ignoring him.

Matt took a deep breath, then spoke calmly. "Do you remember when I first met you, after my duel with Hideo?" She nodded.

"Good. Now, listen carefully." He looked at Keane for a few seconds. Then, once more facing Katie, he said, "Remember the promise I made. My promise is what will save you."

* * *

Author-made cards

Constellar Lyra  
Spellcaster-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1000  
_A Warrior descended from the stars, she answers prayers with the swing of her blade.  
_(NOTE: Konami, if for some reason you're reading our fanfic, then please please _please_ make the above card. I'd love to see the Constellars at the top of the meta.)

Solstice Armoured Mage  
Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 400/DEF 2000  
This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ●This card's original DEF becomes 2600.

Solstice Zone of Aphorism  
Field Spell Card  
Face-up FIRE monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. When a Gemini monster is Normal Summoned: Its controller can add 1 FIRE Gemini monster from their Deck to their hand, then discard 1 card.

Number 94: Matrix Golem  
Machine-Type/Xyz/Gemini/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000  
3 Level 4 monsters  
This card is treated as a non-Effect Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ● This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; you can Normal Summon 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set this turn (you can only gain this effect once per turn). When a monster is Normal Summoned: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

Thriving Hatred  
Trap Card  
When this card is activated: Target 1 face-up Effect Monster you control; equip this card to that target. Each time the equipped monster inflicts Effect Damage by its effect, it gains ATK equal to the damage inflicted. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

Solstice Supernova  
Trap Card  
When a "Solstice" Normal Monster you control is targeted for an attack: Discard 1 card; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls, then all face-up Gemini monsters you control are treated as Effect Monsters and gain their effects.

* * *

**Fun Fact #11: For quite a while, we were actually struggling on how to end this story in a way that keeps all the characters consistent, happy, and still alive. Now we've decided on an ending. The ending we've chosen will extend this story by one or two chapters, but hopefully it will be worth it.**

**Fun Fact #12: It constantly baffles us how, whenever Konami is faced with naming a werewolf-like creature, they call it a Warwolf instead (Gene-Warped Warwolf, Tech Genus Warwolf, etc). This makes no sense at all. A Warwolf is a Trebuchet. A Trebuchet is a catapult. Wolves are not catapults.  
**

**Fun Fact #13: Seriously, Konami, please make Constellar Lyra. A Rescue Rabbit target for the Constellars would propel them straight to the top.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keane LP:** 2100

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: Machine-Type/Xyz/Gemini/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000 - 1 OLU**

**Katie LP:** 1700

**Solstice Armoured Mage: Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 700/DEF 2900**

Spell & Trap Card Zone: **Solstice Zone of Aphorism** [Field Card]**  
**

"I Set one card and end my turn." Keane's face-down appeared. He didn't know what Matt had meant and he didn't care. All that mattered was hurting the girl in front of him. It wasn't enough yet, he had to keep going...

Leah and Dan looked at Matt, confused. "What do you mean? What promise?" Leah asked him.

_'Of course,' _Matt thought, _'they weren't there when it happened. They don't know what I'm talking about.'_

James and Katie, however, had been there. They knew exactly what Matt was talking about, and to Katie, it was like she was seeing the duel clearly for the first time.

When Matt had been saved from his Number, he had made a promise to himself. He had sworn to redeem himself of his actions by saving other people from the Numbers, so that they would never have to live through the suffering he had. That was why he fought. That was what allowed him to live with himself.

And now, Katie was facing just that. A Number holder who was causing suffering all around him.

Katie rose to her full height. Now things were different. She truly had a reason for fighting. She truly had a way to at least partly make up for what she'd done to Esta. She could save Esta's brother from the Numbers. She owed the siblings that much.

"My turn, draw!" Katie looked at her drawn card. She understood perfectly that fighting back would cause her even more pain. But right now that didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except saving Keane. "I Summon **Solstice Æthermage**!" The monster that appeared was a bald necromancer dressed in a red robe.

**Solstice Æthermage: Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1300**

**Solstice Æthermage: ATK 1600 **→** 1900/DEF 1300 **→** 1600**

Without any warning at all, Matrix Golem set off its lasers. Katie had been expecting them, but that didn't make them hurt any less. This time, she bit her lip and kept defiantly silent, despite the lasers burning excruciating tracks across her body.

**Katie LP:** 1700 → 1300

Doing her best to ignore the pain, she pressed on. "I activate the effect of my Field Spell, **Solstice Zone of Aphorism**! Each time a Gemini monster is Summoned, its controller can add a FIRE Gemini monster from their Deck to their hand, then discard one card. So I'll add Blazewing Butterfly to my hand, then discard it immediately." Her duel disk extracted the card, which she placed straight into her Graveyard.

"That move had a purpose last time..." Keane snarled, suddenly suspicious. "What're you up to?"

Ignoring him, Katie continued. "Next I activate the Equip Spell, Supervise. Equip to **Solstice Æthermage**!" Like the Blazewing Butterfly from earlier in the duel, Æthermage was surrounded by a blazing aura. The necromancer spread its arms, and between them appeared a fiery eye. "This grants Æthermage its effect. And I think I'll activate that effect now. So by Tributing it, I can Special Summon any different Solstice monster from by Deck." Æthermage distorted and faded away, but the flaming eye remained. The eye expanded into the likeness of a portal. "Appear, **Solstice Armed Mage**!" The monster that leapt out of the portal bore a striking resemblance to the Armoured Mage standing next to it, although instead of a shield, it carried a long staff.

**Solstice Armed Mage: Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 200**

**Solstice Armed Mage: ATK 1800 **→** 2100/DEF 200 **→** 500**

"And due to the effect of Supervise, when it's sent to the Graveyard, I can Summon a Gemini monster back from my Graveyard. Revive, **Solstice Æthermage**!" The bald Spellcaster reappeared.

**Solstice Æthermage: Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1300**

**Solstice Æthermage: ATK 1600 **→** 1900/DEF 1300 **→** 1600**

Keane gritted his teeth. "Three monsters... it's fine, none of them are Numbers, so none of them can destroy a Number."

Fortunately, Katie wasn't finished yet. "Next I activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which grants me an extra Normal Summon this turn."

"Katie, don't!" James cried out, suddenly afraid. "If you keep Normal Summoning, you'll keep taking damage! Stop!"

"Calm down, James," Matt said. "She doesn't care about the damage anymore. Her duel has a new purpose now."

"How do you know that?" James said, rounding on him.

Matt smiled. "Because her purpose is the same as mine."

"Same here." Dan added. He had finally worked out what was going on, and was smiling at Katie. "She's dueling out there for the same reasons we all are-"

"-to rescue people from the Numbers." Leah finished.

James opened and closed his mouth several times, then nodded. _'At this point, there isn't a damn thing I can do to help her,'_ he thought. _'All I can do… is be here for her.'_

"Using my extra Normal Summon for this turn, I Second Summon my face-up **Solstice Æthermage**!" Once again, the mage formed the flaming eye, signifying its effect's activation.

**Solstice Æthermage: Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1600**

"What's this all about?" Keane demanded. "Second Summoning a Gemini monster still counts as a Normal Summon, so Matrix Golem still inflicts damage!" The lasers fired again. The spectators dropped low, avoiding the wicked things. Katie took the full force of them yet again. Despite herself, a small whimper of pain escaped her lips.

**Katie LP:** 1300 → 900

James couldn't bear to watch much more of this. But he knew he had to. It was his duty, no matter how hard.

Katie stopped and took a deep breath. With any luck, that would be the last time she took damage from that effect. "I activate the effect of my Field Spell again." Just like before, her duel disk extracted a card which she sent straight to the Graveyard – it was her third and final Blazewing Butterfly.

Leah was confused. "Hey James, what's Katie doing? She just seems to be looping through the same moves over and over."

"Well," James said, "that's what it looks like, yes. But it was like this before."

"Before?"

"In her last duel," James' eyes misted over, as he thought back to that day. "She was doing exactly this right before she Summoned it..."

"Now I activate **Solstice Æthermage**'s effect again." Katie shouted. "So I'll Tribute it to call out another Solstice monster. This time, it'll be **Solstice Guru**!" Æthermage disappeared, and a new monster appeared to take its place, this one being a Normal Monster. It was an extremely old and bearded wizard, who wore a similar red robe to the others, and carried a katana.

**Solstice Guru: Spellcaster-Type/FIRE/Level 7/ATK 2900/DEF 2750**

**Solstice Guru: ATK 2900 **→** 3200/DEF 2750 **→** 3050**

Katie took two deep breaths to calm her nerves. She knew that what she was about to do was incredibly risky. But she couldn't see another way.

"Level four Armed Mage and Armoured Mage, Overlay!" The two monsters turned fully red and shot into the orange sky. A galaxy portal opened ready for them "I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" The two monsters sailed into the portal like little red comets. The portal exploded, and a column of fire shot out of it. "Be born! **Number 91: Flarestormer**!"

A bright red number ninety-one flashed above the field. Out of the column of fire rose the Number's sealed form – it resembled a piece of rock in a V-shape, with volcanic veins pulsing over its surface. A massive crack rent the stone in two. Then another split, and another, each one revealing more of the monster hidden within. It was a centaur, with a burning body. With a roar, the creature freed itself from its shell, and stretched its arms to the sky, as though trying to embrace the sun. Its entire body seemed to be made entirely of magma, with only a few black strips of armour and its orange bat-like wings deviating from that. Two red Overlay Units orbited it.

**Number 91: Flarestormer: Pyro-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 200 – 2 OLU**

**Number 91: Flarestormer: ATK 2000 **→** 2300/DEF 200 **→** 500**

The red symbol etched itself onto the back of Katie's right hand. She clenched her fist and prepared for the worst, but nothing happened. The protection held. She breathed a sigh of relief.

For the first time in the duel, Keane was starting to feel scared. "This thing... this is what did it... this is what hurt my sister!" Matrix Golem took a step back, sharing in Keane's fear.

James nodded, smiling. "I knew she could do it. Nice one babe."

Katie didn't waste another moment. She'd had enough of this duel, and wanted nothing more than to be out of it. "Go, Flarestormer, attack Matrix Golem!" Number 91 roared again, and its body became wrapped in flames. With its blazing cloak, it galloped towards Matrix Golem, who opened its arms wide as if welcoming it.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Ego Boost!" Keane responded. The Spell Card opened. "This gives a monster I control 1000 extra attack points!"

**Number 94: Matrix Golem: ATK 2000 **→** 3000**

"This is it!" Keane roared. "You've failed. Your Number is doomed. That thing might have injured my sister, but it will never work on me!" Matrix Golem howled in triumph, and began charging its counterattack.

Katie smiled sadly, the tears starting to prick the corners of her eyes once again. "I'm sorry, Keane... you have no idea how sorry I am... but I can redeem myself. I couldn't save your sister. But I can save you." Keane's eyes widened in shock. Katie dried her eyes, hardened her heart, and made her move. "I activate the effect of **Number 91: Flarestormer**!" One of the centaur's Overlay Units flew into its chest. The monster didn't slow its charge, but the aura from it seemed to burn brighter than ever. "By using one of its Overlay Units, I can increase its ATK by 100 for every monster in my Graveyard."

**Number 91: Flarestormer: 2 **→** 1 OLU**

"What?" Keane gasped.

Katie looked at her duel disk. "Let's count them: I have three Blazewing Butterflies, one Phoenix Gearfried, one **Solstice Æthermage**, one Evocator Chevalier, plus the monster I just detached, **Solstice Armed Magician**. That's seven monsters, so Flarestormer gains 700 ATK."

**Number 91: Flarestormer: ATK 2300 **→** 3000**

"So that's what you were doing" Keane cried out, and there was real fear in his voice now. "You were filling your Graveyard with enough monsters to power up that thing!"

Katie nodded. "Do it, Flarestormer. Take down that Number!" With a huge crash, Flarestormer slammed into Matrix Golem. The cyclops howled with pain. It tried to push the centaur away, but found the heat from its body too much. With a huge effort, Flarestormer pushed itself forwards one more time. The golem overbalanced and fell backwards. It was only once it hit the ground that it gave up the fight, and the two monsters exploded together.

The explosion was colossal. Flames erupted behind Keane, sending him flying forwards. He landed on the ground and turned to see the fiery remains of both Numbers, now fading away. Both duelists clutched their right hands in pain, their respective numbers flickering erratically.

Keane turned back to scream abuse at Katie, but was instead greeted by Solstice Guru, who was now standing over him with a look of finality on his wizened old face. Keane's eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to scream-

"**Solstice Guru**, direct attack!"

-but never got the chance.

With deft, well-practised movements, the wizard raised its sword above its head and whipped it diagonally downwards. It never came into contact with Keane, but instead conjured a wall of flames that surrounded him. He thrashed around in the flames, trying to escape their clutch. But it was too late.

**Keane LP:** 2100 → 0

**Katie LP:** 900 [WINNER]

Keane collapsed onto his back, drained, exhausted, and more upset than he'd ever been in his life. He felt the first tears trickle out the corners of his eyes.

_'I… I'm sorry, sis… I couldn't do it… I failed you…'_

That was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Solstice Guru  
Spellcaster-Type/FIRE/Level 7/ATK 2900/DEF 2750  
_A Spellcaster that casts waves of fire to confuse and frighten its enemies before attacking. He is the only one left alive who is familiar with the lore surrounding the disappearance of the Solstice magicians._

Solstice Armoured Mage  
Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 400/DEF 2000  
This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ●This card's original DEF becomes 2600.

Solstice Æthermage  
Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1300  
This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ●You can Tribute this card you control; Special Summon 1 "Solstice" monster (except "Solstice Æthermage") from your Deck.

Solstice Armed Magician  
Spellcaster-Type/Gemini/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 200  
This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ●This card's original ATK becomes 2400.

Number 94: Matrix Golem  
Machine-Type/Xyz/Gemini/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000  
3 Level 4 monsters  
This card is treated as a non-Effect Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: ● This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; you can Normal Summon 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set this turn (you can only gain this effect once per turn). When a monster is Normal Summoned: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

Number 91: Flarestormer  
Pyro-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 4/ATK 2000/DEF 200  
2 Level 4 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. Once per Damage Step, when a face-up monster battles: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card, then target 1 of the battling monsters; that target gains 100 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard until the end of the Damage Step.

Solstice Zone of Aphorism  
Field Spell Card  
Face-up FIRE monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. When a Gemini monster is Normal Summoned: Its controller can add 1 FIRE Gemini monster from their Deck to their hand, then discard 1 card.

* * *

**Fun Fact #14: This chapter was hard to write, but for very different reasons to Chapter 4. Mostly due to the complex nature of Katie's turn. It was surprisingly hard to design a turn in which such a large amount of things happen, as well as making these things logical and believable, even though a turn like this would be considered quite simple in real life.**

**Fun Fact #15: In case you're wondering how Evocator Chevalier got into Katie's Graveyard, it was discarded to activate Solstice Supernova last chapter.**

**Fun fact #16: Gemini monsters really need an archetype like this to come along and give them a boost. They've been kind of forgotten as of late.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Keane LP:** 0

**Katie LP:** 900 [WINNER]

James started forwards before the final buzzer had even sounded, but Katie held up a hand to stop him. James hung back, confused. Katie kept her eyes on her unconscious opponent. _'My ordeal's not over yet…' _she thought. She lifted her right arm to point directly at Keane, the metal band with its tiny orange stone glinting in the sun.

As if on cue, the band lit up a pure white, and tendrils of light extended from it into Keane's unconscious body. She felt some small tugs and shakes from the band, but otherwise nothing. Keane, on the other hand, was moving his head, his eyes clenched shut, moaning as though he was having a nightmare.

Then the tendrils retracted, bringing with them two objects: a card and a small orb of light. The orb dissipated the moment it left Keane's body, but the card was deposited in Katie's hand by the tentacle-like things. They disappeared back into the band, which stopped glowing. Katie glanced at the card. It was Keane's Number – **Number 94: Matrix Golem**.

Lowering her hand, Katie looked at her downed opponent with a sense of detached relief. _'I survived… I saved him…' _she thought. She smiled and closed her eyes. Her legs buckled beneath her, and she felt herself falling.

Rough arms grabbed her. Opening her eyes, she was dazzled by the sunlight streaming down from above, no longer dulled out by her Field Spell. Squinting through the glare, she was able to make out the silhouette of the person holding her. It was James.

Gently, he lowered her onto the grass and knelt down beside her. She noticed tears in his eyes. He was trying to say something but no words were coming out. With effort, she reached up and wiped the tears out of James eyes. "Why are you crying?" she asked softly, exhausted.

Finally, James found his voice. "I... you... you're ok. I'm so..." he couldn't manage any more, but he didn't need to. With a sob, he wrapped his arms around Katie and buried his head in her shoulder. She returned the hug, pulling him closer to her. And in that moment, the hurtful memories, as well as the pain from the duel, seemed to diminish. It was wonderful. In the midst of it, she became aware of the other three standing a small distance away, keeping their eyes on them but allowing them some privacy. Matt noticed her looking at him and nodded. Leah and Dan both grinned and gave her the thumbs up. She smiled back.

It was only once they'd separated that the other three ventured any closer. The happy couple stood up together, only for Katie to be embraced by both Leah and Dan at once. She winced in pain, but smiled happily all the same.

Then came a shout. "Keane!"

It was Matt that had shouted. As one, the group turned their heads in time to see Keane staggering to his feet. He was shaken, but otherwise unhurt. He didn't even look at them. With a sense of finality, he turned and walked away.

"Keane!"

"Hey, stop there!"

Either he didn't hear them, or he was ignoring them. Whatever the reason, he gave no indication that he'd heard, and walked on obliviously. James started after him, but Katie caught his hand. "James, don't. Leave him."

"But why?" James asked incredulously. "He owes you an apology after the way he treated you!"

"No..." Katie said weakly. "It's the other way around. I owe him an apology."

For perhaps the first time since they'd met, Matt turned his back on the retreating Keane. He took a few steps towards Katie and spoke softly. "If that's true, then shouldn't we try to stop him anyway?"

Katie shook her head. "No. Because I know where he's going."

James' look instantly changed to a look of concern. "Are you sure about this, Katie?"

She nodded, suddenly very tired. "Yeah... let's get going."

*HALF AN HOUR LATER*

It hadn't take the taxi long to get to them, but it had taken the driver plenty of time to locate the hospital through the maze of pedestrian crossings and one-way systems. Finally, he dropped them off at the hospital's front doors. Just before they left, Matt asked the driver he wouldn't mind waiting around for a bit, as they were unlikely to take very long. The driver agreed. They thanked him and stepped through the double doors of the hospital.

Inside, Leah walked over to the reception desk. The receptionist, noticing the injuries on Katie – who was being supported between Dan and James – immediately began filling in an admission form.

Leah quickly corrected her. "No no, ma'am," she said hurriedly. "We're actually here to visit a patient. Her name's Esta Maxwell."

The receptionist glanced back and forth between Leah, the form, and Katie for a few seconds, then shrugged and started tapping on a computer. "Are you friends of hers?"

"Yes," James said, moving carefully up to the desk. "I go to the same school as her. We've visited once before; we just wanted to see how well she's doing."

The admissions nurse nodded. "Well you know where to go then. Second floor, along the hallway, room ninety-four."

"Much obliged, ma'am." James said, and the group made their way down the corridors and into an elevator. Standing in the lift made Katie feel even more nervous about what lay up ahead. As if sensing that, James squeezed her hand.

Keane heard the elevator, but didn't really register it. Esta had just woken up again, and he was staring at her with adoration, but also an incredible sadness at letting her down. It must have shown on his face, because the girl reached out and placed her hand over his. "What's wrong, big bro'?" she asked weakly.

"Nothi-" Keane started to say, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "What is it?"

An elderly doctor poked his head around the door. "Sorry to disturb you, Mister Maxwell, but you and your sister have visitors."

"Visitors?" Keane said suspiciously. His eyes widened in shock as the Deltas filed inside. "No! NO!" he cried, upending his chair as he leapt to his feet. He placed himself between them and his sister, daring them to come any closer. "No! I won't let you lay a hand on her! I won't let you near her! Why are you here?" He was positively screaming at them by this point, and the doctor was concerned by his behaviour.

Katie had expected such a reaction, but it didn't make her feel any less afraid. Keane looked feral, as if he could snap at any minute. "Keane, calm down. I just came here to talk to your sister. Its ok, you don't have to let me near her: I can talk to her from back here if that makes you more comfortable."

"Leave!" Keane growled. "Get out! You've done enough already! Leave us in-" A small tug on his shirt stopped him. Turning, he saw Esta looking up at him with desperate eyes. Immediately forgetting everyone else, he dropped to his knees and clutched her hand. "What's up, sis'?"

She tried to say something, but found it too much of a struggle. Then tried again, and failed a second time. Keane moved his head closer to hers, and she whispered it into his ear.

He shook his head vigorously. "No, sis'... you don't know who these people are. What they've done, it's... it's..."

"It's ok," Esta said hoarsely, but insistently. "I want to talk to them."

Keane desperately wanted to argue, but also didn't want to argue with his sister. Instead he stood up and stepped to one side. "She wants to talk to you..." he muttered, not looking at Katie.

Katie stepped forward and knelt beside Esta's bed. She was acutely aware of Keane, standing only a few feet to her right, and knew that he would lash out at her if she made even one false move. Frankly, it did nothing to calm her nerves.

Katie took a deep breath, and started talking. "Esta... I don't know how much you remember of what happened, but I'm here to clear things up. It... it was me. I was the one who put you in this condition. I wasn't myself during our duel – something happened to me, and it made me do some horrible things." She closed her eyes, the tears starting to flow again. "I'm so sorry, but that's the truth. I did this to you."

"I know," came the quiet reply.

Stunned, Katie opened her eyes and stared at the girl lying in front of her. She didn't look upset or scared. On the contrary, her eyes were twinkling, and her lips were curled in a tiny smile.

"You knew?" Keane gasped. "But... what... why didn't you tell me?"

Esta seemed to be gaining strength and becoming more animated as the conversation progressed. Nevertheless, her reply was just as soft. "Because I was trying to protect you, both of you..." she said, looking from Keane to Katie. Keane stopped, shocked.

"What do you mean, sis'?" Keane said, once again sitting down in a spare chair beside the bed. He seemed to have forgotten his original fear of Katie, but was still eyeing her warily. The doctor stepped forwards and started to say something. Keane, shot him a glare and said, "Go away. We're fine in here." The elderly doctor started to argue, then shook his head and stepped outside.

Esta took a moment to gather herself before replying. "I've known all along what happened that day, despite what I told the doctors. I knew that if I told the doctors what had happened, they would have Katie arrested, and I didn't want that. I also knew that if you found out who did it, big brother, you would probably go after them and risk getting hurt yourself. I didn't want that either..."

Keane and Katie looked at each other, and just for once, it wasn't to glare at each other, though there was certainly plenty of anger in Keane's eyes. It was a look of mutual understanding. Keane turned back to his sister. "But sis', if someone did something like this to you, why wouldn't you want them locked away?"

"Keane's right," Katie added. "I did a horrible thing to you, why wouldn't you want to contact the authorities?"

"Because..." Esta paused, then went on. "It's like you said, you weren't yourself, were you? I know you, Katie. You're a nice person. You were always kind, always helpful, always smiling. The entire time we were dueling, I was telling myself 'this isn't right - there must be something wrong with Katie.' I was trying to help you in that duel. I was trying to get through to you." She smiled sadly. "I don't think I managed it then, but I think I've managed it now." She looked Katie straight in the eyes. "Well, have I?"

Katie nodded, then broke down completely. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing her heart out. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Esta smiled happily, then gently turned to face her brother. "Big bro'... please don't hold a grudge against her. She wasn't herself, and she doesn't deserve to be hated."

Keane looked away. He stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the sun, which had begun to set. Nobody in the room said anything. Nobody even moved. They were all waiting to hear his decision. Even Esta was looking apprehensive.

Then Keane turned round. He looked at Katie, and for once there was no malice in his eyes, no hatred. His eyes were cold, but completely empty. He paused before speaking, and when he did it was slow and hesitant, as though he was carefully turning over every word. "You're asking me to do the impossible. You're asking me to forgive and forget, but I can't forget. And I won't forgive." He continued before Esta could say anything. "But if what my sister says is true, and you weren't yourself that day, then for her sake I'm willing to try." He addressed Katie directly. "I will never see you as a friend, but you can consider my vendetta against you over."

Katie, still teary-eyed, nodded in thanks, and a great weight seemed to lift from her heart.

James clapped his hands, startling everyone in the room. "Well, now that that's resolved, I think we've outstayed our welcome. You need rest, and I'm sure the two of you have a lot to-" He stopped when he saw Esta shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't go yet," she said. "I want you to tell me a story."

James looked puzzled. "A story?"

"Yes," she replied, her eyes shining. "Tell me what's been going on today. How did my brother find you? What happened after that? I want to know the whole story."

James stood there, at a loss of what to say. Katie, on the other hand, smiled and clasped Esta's hand. "Alright. I'll tell you what happened, but I warn you, it's quite a story." Esta nodded and smiled back. Keane, despite himself, felt a sense of calm pass over him.

"Now then, where do we start...?"

* * *

**Fun Fact #17: Say a fond farewell to Keane and Esta. We do have some ideas for bringing one or both of them back for a brief period in a later chapter, but nothing set in stone. For the most part, consider their roles in the story complete.**

**Fun Fact #18: Yes, we are aware of the story overhaul plans. Yes, we are against it. Yes, we have signed the petition. So should you.**

**Fun Fact #19: Number 94: Matrix Golem will be Katie's go-to secondary Number in future duels.  
**

**Bonus Fun Fact: If you're reading this, then you're probably re-reading some of our older stories and have stumbled upon this by accident. Or you've been sent here by a hint from a future story. In either case, you'll be the first to see this little sneak preview - Keane and Esta will be returning. Very soon.  
**


End file.
